


An Unprecedented Series of Events

by KarkatLovesBuckets



Category: Hoestuck, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, completely serious, definitely not crack, im not being sarcastic here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatLovesBuckets/pseuds/KarkatLovesBuckets
Summary: AKrkartkKrkKArkatGoes 2Gamzoo hiveGamzee not thereKArkatpass out on door stepAndWake upIn basementThere standGamzeeInGod tierWhat happen next





	An Unprecedented Series of Events

Karkat was having an absolutely splendid day. For once in his life, he was not bound by the confines of anger because he was going to go see his best fraaaaaaaaand gAmzoo.  
Sometmes, Gamzeewee seemed to be the only one able to lift KArkrkaktsstst spirits and today was definitely one of those days considering the fact that Kakrkstd favorite idol, Nicholas "Nic" Cage would not be going yto the homestuck world book signing because the homestuck goverbment wouldn't give him a passport.  
This deeply upset Kraakat, as he was looking forward to this event for many sweeps; he immediately started bawling on the spot after hearing the heartbreaking news.  
So, he decided to go to Gammzoooosoosoososososoosossooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos hive nd cry into his shoulder. Karjart was still in his Nic Cage cosplay due to preparation for event-going and was too depressed to take off his incredibly convincing, yet utterly handsome attire.  
So, he went on his way to the LOOOong journey aheaddd.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xdtimeskipxd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"knock knok" said Krakchead  
"gamzee.... not here!!!" exclaimed the door  
"y"  
"idk"  
B-but......... but how!? Gamzee never left his hive.... and if he did...  
No.  
It couldn't be.  
THAT MOTHERFUCKER WENT TO GO SEE NIC CAGE WITHOUT HIM!  
He so heartbreak.......  
Vry sad man  
Noooo.......... my heart ca'nt go on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
He pass out necause his heart hurt tooo much

~~~~~~~~~~~~gAMzeoeosiodwi dssss awofve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lookie here" chuckled the handsome seme  
He chuckled some here.  
"Chuckle Chuckle" He chuckled handsomely, as handsome semes do.  
He chuckled some more before deciding to stroke the handsome strangers face.  
He had come back from looking for karkkskaat because he was so sad that nic cage wpip;dnt be coming to homestuck world  
He came back to find Nic Cage at his doorstep!  
To Gamzee, the situation was incredibly obvious. Nic got his passport to homestuck world, and when he saw that his two biggest fans weren't there, he decided to go to Gamzoo's hive to see where his favs had gone off too, as they would never miss the opportunity to see their idol.  
"What an idiota" exclaimed gamhma in spanglish  
He stroked the beautiful ukes face  
"He is smaller.... and grey-er in person" He thought out loud  
Must be the homestuck world kicking in  
"Stfu Im trying to sleep" said the door  
Gamzee kicked the door for disrespecting it, breaking it in half  
He looked at the reader with his DASHIGN indigo eyes  
"Don't worry" he winked  
"I have door insurance"  
Suddenly.... a greta thought appeared to Gazmee  
Krkkat would be so sad about the Nic Cage thing,, so seeing his idol at gamzees hive would be the perfect surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!  
But he must hurry, because he was sure karkat was already on thr way to his hive  
He gripped the moviestar's feet and began to drag him.  
He grabbed sime faygo as well as sopor slime pies to fuel him on his journey  
but no!!!  
he eat too much pie and became god tier  
he saw nic cages beautiful face, and immediately became rock hard, expanding the fabric of his wonderful outfit  
"o fuck"  
"o well"  
so he take nic cage to his base,emt and tie him up  
he wait for nic to awakeUP

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xdtimeskipxd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Karkats POV OWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK" Karkat yelled  
He attempted to lift himself and struggled before finding that his arms and legs were bound  
"WHERE THE FUCK AM I"\he llooked aroudn the dark room and found the space to be strangely familiar  
omg  
it couldnt be

"GAMZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

gamzee chuckled and walked up to "nics" side  
"so i see ur awake"  
"dont worry" chuckled the seme  
"I wont keep u for long"  
"Just until my bff and secret crush kakrkat sees u"

"GaMZEE WHAT THE FUCK ITS OBVIOUSLY ME I DONT EVEN HAVE A MASK ON WTF ARE OUOU DOING YOU PSYCIPAHT" he noticr gamzee in god tier...  
wow he look so nice...... his peeenus very long.... look like banana.... he wanna bite

"dont even try to act like my precious..." gazmzee chuckled  
He put a piece of tape over Gazmeewees mouth  
"This will keep u quiet until my future lover arrives"  
Karkat blushed in anger and embarararrsrsemenmnt 

He tried to scream against his restraints but found no luck in the task

Until next time........................

**Author's Note:**

> hoepep u liek


End file.
